Halloween with Hounds and Crows
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Anokata transforms his Crows into little kids and gives them to the FBI Agents to watch.


**Halloween with Hounds and Crows**

 **Title:** Halloween with Hounds and Crows  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** Case Closed/Detective Conan  
 **Summary:** Anokata transforms his Crows into little kids and gives them to the FBI Agents to watch.  
 **Warning(s):** Semi-Random  
 **Universe:** Friends!verse (Gin and Akai were previously best friends)

* * *

The last thing they had remembered before falling unconscious was entering their boss's office and being sprayed with a poisonous gas. Apparently, the boss had set it up, as he was laughing as he looked at the Crows. The Crows' felt smaller. And they meant _much_ smaller than before. They're bodies had actually shrunk!

Vermouth began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chianti asked.

Vermouth pointed at Gin. "He's so…so…" She couldn't say it, as she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Everyone else looked at him. Pretty soon, the whole room was filled with laughter, everyone pointing at the minified silver haired assassin. Gin blinked, tilting his head in confusion. "What's funny?"

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"

"Eh!?" Vermouth held up a mirror. Gin's features were softer. Not only that, but while the other Crows looked around ten years old, Gin looked like a six year old! "Why I look six?"

"So cute the way you talk too!" Vermouth messed up Gin's hair.

"Stop Vermouth!" Gin growled. "I'm telling on you!"

"Alright, who hit Gin on the head?" Anokata asked. "Or is this just him wanting to enjoy a childhood since I murdered his parents when he was like, five years old?"

"You what!?" Gin exclaimed. "I'll kill you!" Gin tried to climb onto the desk but couldn't get up, falling. "Need smaller desk!"

"You five should go to the FBI Agents with this note," Anokata handed Vermouth a small piece of paper.

XXX

The FBI Agents heard a knocking at the door. "Come in," James called.

The door opened and five children were there. "Hi Shuichi!" Gin waved to Akai.

"Melkior!?" Akai exclaimed. He then realized what he had said and changed it. "I mean Gin, what happened to you?"

"Aha!" Jodie pointed at Akai. "You still believe him to be your best friend! Why else would you refer to him by his first name and not his codename?"

"Anyways, what happened to you, Gin?" Akai ignored Jodie.

"Crazy boss man shrink us!" Gin said in his childish voice.

"Why are you guys here?" Jodie asked.

Vermouth handed the paper Anokata had given her.

 _Take care of these five until I figure out how to reverse it. For some reason, Gin seems childish. Don't know why._

"Why can't I kill him?" Akai argued with James. "He killed my father!"

"Akai-kun, you should know that we don't kill unless necessary," James reasoned.

Gin walked outside of the room, the Crows following him. "Gin, where are you going?"

"Forgot dat I weft some stuff in wocker!" Gin ran into the locker room. He had to tippy toe to reach the lock but he managed to unlock it. "Yay!" He took out a book filled with photos. "Dis is my scrapbook," Vermouth took it from him. "Hey!" He tried to get it back, but Vermouth held it out of his reach. "Give it back!"

The FBI Agents ran towards the source of the crying. Gin was on the ground, sobbing. "What did you do to Gin?" Jodie asked.

"They took my scrapbook!" Gin cried.

Akai took the scrapbook from Vermouth and flipped through it. "This is from when we were kids,"

"Gin is _still_ a kid!" Chianti reminded.

"I wanna go trick or treating!" Gin said. "Halloween! Halloween!"

"Shuu, take them to buy costumes," Jodie pushed Akai.

"Why me?" Akai asked.

Jodie folded her arms. "You know _him,"_ She pointed to Gin. "Better than anyone else,"

"I've only known him since elementary," Akai said.

XXX

"Yay! Costumes!" Gin cheered as they entered the store.

"Wow, did Gin hit his head?" Jodie was still surprised at the shrunken Crow's behavior. Akai had dragged her along the trip to the Costume Store.

An older lady came up to them. "Shuichi! Jodie! Long time no see," She noticed the Crows. "Are these your children?"

"What!?" Akai exclaimed.

"They're our _foster_ children!" Jodie told her, earning a disbelieving look from Akai.

"Starling is crazy!" Vermouth told the other Crows. "She said we're their foster kids!"

"Hi Ms. Serena!" Gin greeted.

"That's Melkior," Akai told Serena. "He shrunk due to some circumstances,"

"Hi Melkior," She greeted the silver haired boy. "Who are these four?"

"That's Nick Nishima, Shuna and Shuno Abbadir, and Chris…tina? Her name is Christina Vineyard," Gin answered. "She's a relative of Sharon and Chris Vineyard,"

"Follow me to the kids' costumes," Serena began to lead them to a different aisle.

"Gin, how did you know our real names?" Chianti asked.

"I looked at your guys' files when we first began to work with each other," Gin answered in his childish tone.

"Why the hell do you act childish?" Vermouth asked.

"I'd show more emotions than you guys if I wasn't forced to join the Organization," Gin claimed. "If you asked the other FBI Agents, they'd say I was immature, but I think they're joking,"

"They aren't joking," Jodie said. "You and Shuu used to play pranks all the time,"

"Not _all_ the time," Gin said.

"We pranked nearly everyone within the year," Akai pointed out. "And there's _a lot_ of agents at HQ, most of them pranked by you,"

"I wanna be a dragon!" Gin said, ignoring the accusation.

"Try this on," Serena handed him a dragon costume and showed him to the dressing room.

Gin came out dressed in a silver dragon scale shirt and pants. He had claws on the feet and hands. Wings were on his back and horns were on his head. "Rawr!"

"Gin is so cute!" Vermouth petted his head.

"Stop Vermouth!" Gin whined. "You guys need costumes now,"

In the end, they all wanted to avoid humiliation. Vermouth wore bunny ears, Chianti wore cat ears, Korn wore dog ears, and Vodka wore bear ears.

"Shuichi, Jodie, you guys need costumes too!" Gin added.

"No, I don't do costumes anymore," Akai said. "I'm too old,"

"You're never too old for Halloween!" Jodie said, dragging him to the men's costumes.

"Yay!" Gin cheered as he and the Crows followed them.

The first costume Jodie picked out was one of those fancy prince costumes. "Jodie, I do not like those clothing," Akai refused.

"Fine, you can be the king," She held up a gray beard, a gray wig, and a crown.

"I'm not _that_ old!" Akai snapped. "I'm twenty nine!"

Gin held up a big baby costume. "How about this one for you?"

"No!" Akai put the costume back on the rack. "I'm not dressing up,"

"Shuu," Jodie begged.

"Fine, I'll get my own costume later," Akai gave in. "But it will be a surprise,"

"Yay! I like surprises!" Gin cheered.

XXX

"Gin, stop acting like a kid," Vermouth said.

"You're not the boss of me!" Gin snapped. "I am Ikari Melkior! I don't go by anyone's rules except my own!"

"You follow the laws," Vodka said.

"Those are some of my rules," Gin told them. "Shuichi, trick or treat?"

"Do I have to?" Akai asked.

Gin put on big puppy eyes. "Pwease?"

"No," Akai said immediately.

Gin began to cry and throw a tantrum. "I wanna go trick or treating!" He pounded his fist against the ground. "I wanna go trick or treating!"

"Gin, stop," Akai ordered.

"I wanna go trick or treating!" Gin grabbed a lamp and threw it at Akai.

Akai caught the lamp and placed it on the table. "Gin, enough!"

"No!" Gin grabbed some books on the lower levels of the shelf and began to throw them anywhere.

"Wow, Gin is a real crybaby," The Crows were surprised at Gin's behavior.

"Gin, I already had enough with just buying costumes," Akai said. "I'm not taking you trick or treating,"

"I wanna go trick or treating!" Gin sobbed, falling to his knees. "I…wanna go…trick or treating…"

"Shuu, just take them trick or treating," Jodie said, rubbing her temples.

Akai took out a book and opened it, beginning to read. He acted as if he hadn't heard Jodie. Gin got up and grabbed the book from Akai, throwing it across the room. "Trick or treat!"

"No," Akai refused.

Gin walked to the refrigerator and took out six eggs. He threw them at Akai. "Trick or treat!" Gin was a bad aim, only landing two out of six of the eggs on Akai. The rest hit the couch.

Akai wiped the mess from his face. "Alright, let me get cleaned up first,"

"YAY!" Gin cheered.

"But you're cleaning up the mess you made!"

"NOOOOO!"

Akai came out of the bathroom dressed in a black long-sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. "Shuu, where's your costume?" Jodie asked.

"I'm a werewolf," Akai claimed.

"Shuu, go put on fur, claws, fangs, and a mask," Jodie said.

"I can do much better than that," Light surrounded him and he was a large black wolf. "I _am_ a werewolf!"

"Doggy!" Jodie and Gin hugged him tightly.

"Wait, Shuu didn't you have a dog?" Jodie asked.

"Sherlock! Help!" Akai barked.

An adult beagle lazily walked out of Akai's bedroom, yawning. _"What?"_

"Get them to stop hugging me!" Akai struggled against the two's grip, which was surprisingly strong, despite Akai having enhanced strength.

 _"Jodie, Melkior, let go of him,"_ The beagle jumped onto the couch and laid down.

"Sherlock!" Akai called.

 _"Wait—Melkior!?"_ Sherlock exclaimed, running to the silver haired Crow and licking his face. _"I missed you so much, Melkior!"_

"Yay, Sherlock!" Gin hugged the beagle. "I like doggies,"

Finally, Jodie also let go. "What the hell!?" Akai panted. "This is why I never told you before! Wait, why aren't you wearing a costume?"

"I am," Jodie opened her mouth, revealing two fangs covering her top canines. "I'm wearing vampire fangs. That means we're enemies, Shuu, which is why I wanted to hug you to death!"

Akai shifted back to human form. "Let's just go trick or treating already,"

XXX

They knocked on the first door. "Trick or treat!" Gin said happily while the others said it too, though less enthusiastically.

"Ah, are these your children?" The lady asked Akai and Jodie.

"Foster," Jodie replied.

"I'm a dragon!" Gin said. "RAWR!"

"Aren't you a cutie?" The lady placed another piece of candy in Gin's bag.

They left to go to other houses. They knocked on one of the doors, and a man with greyish hair and glasses wearing a lab coat opened, holding a large bowl of candy. "Hello there,"

"Trick or treat!"

"Hakase, who is it?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair asked.

"Just trick or treaters, Ai-kun," Hakase called back as he placed some treats into the Crows' bags. "Shouldn't you be heading out with the others too?"

"I don't care much for Halloween," Haibara went to the door and froze.

"Hi Sherry!" Gin greeted. "I'm a dragon!"

"You traitor!" Chianti reached for her gun before realizing she didn't have it on her. "Shit. Korn, do you have your gun?"

"No," Korn shook his head.

"Nice man give me candy!" Gin said, holding up a lollipop.

"Hakase, you gave Gin candy!?" Haibara exclaimed.

"I thought he was just another trick or treater," Hakase said.

"We need to get out of here!" Haibara pulled Hakase inside and slammed the door shut.

The group noticed that Hakase had dropped the bowl of candy when Haibara pulled him inside. His grin widened and he started to toss all of the candy into his bag. "More candy!" As they left to head to the next house, Gin waved. "Bye Sherry! Thanks for the candy!"

The next house was the Kudo Mansion. A man with strawberry blond hair and glasses opened the door. He gave candy to each of the Crows. He and Akai (sorta) made eye contact and stared at each other for a while. They both jumped back and pointed at each other. "PARADOX!"

Everyone was confused. Subaru threw the bowl of candy towards Akai before slamming the door shut. "Gin, are you picking up the candy again?" Vermouth asked.

"It's bad to waste candy!" Gin argued, stuffing his bag.

XXX

Gin got separated from the group. "Shuichi?" He bumped into a group of teenagers.

"Hey there kid," They said. "That's a big bag of candy you got there,"

One of them grabbed the bag from Gin. "Hey! That's mine!" Gin shouted.

The thirteen year old pushed Gin. "What a baby!" They hopped onto their bikes and rode away with Gin's Halloween treats.

By the time Akai, Jodie, and the rest of the Crows found Gin, he was crying on the sidewalk. "They stole my candy!"

"Gin, you're thirty years old," Vermouth said. "Stop whining about something as petty as candy,"

"He's protective of his things," Akai said, scratching his head with his back paw. "Some would say _over_ protective,"

Gin looked to Akai. "Doggy get candy back!"

"You heard him Sherlock," Akai looked at the beagle who had joined them on the trick or treating.

 _"I think he meant you, Shuichi,"_ Sherlock said.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a were _wolf_!" Akai said. "I'm pretty sure a wanted criminal like you can get some candy back. Call me if you _actually_ need help,"

XXX

Gin found the thieves. "Give back my candy!"

"The kid's back," One of the bullies said. "Aww, is the little dragon gonna breathe fire on us?"

Gin gave his signature glare. "Give back my candy,"

"Let's show teach this kid a lesson," They approached him.

Gin whipped out his gun and aimed it at the bullies. "Give me my candy or I'll shoot,"

"That's just a fake!" They charged at Gin. "The kid's bluffing!"

Gin fired a shot but had missed. The teenagers pinned Gin to the ground, preventing him from using the gun. "Well I guess it's time for Plan B: SHUICHI!"

XXX

Akai was speaking to the leader bully's mother. "I am so sorry. I don't know what got into Ichiro," The bully's mother said.

Gin was in Akai's arms, sobbing into the FBI Agent's chest. "I-I-It w-was s-so sc-sc-scary!"

"But Kaa-san, that kid had a _gun_!" Ichiro said. "He fired at us!"

"Ichiro, give this boy his candy back!" The mother told her son. "How could you accuse this poor young boy of having a gun? I'm sure his father would never let him near a firearm,"

"Tou-san, they were surrounding me!" Gin cried.

Ichiro placed Gin's bag of candy in front of the two. "Here,"

"Good," Akai said. "Now I want all of your son's candy too,"

"W-What?" Ichiro stuttered.

"Ichiro, give him your candy!" The mother ordered.

Ichiro complied, pouring his bag of candy into Gin's. As he did so, he made eye contact with Gin, who had a smirk on his face. "H-he's s-staring at m-m-me," He whimpered, putting his act on once more.

"Ichiro!" The mother scolded.

"I could sue your son for assault and robbery," Akai threatened. "That kid better stay away or the next time we see him, it'll be in court," He then left.

XXX

The Crows, Jodie, and Akai were all in Akai's living room. Akai was in wolf form and sitting beside Gin as they sorted throughout their candy. "Shuichi, what candy do you want?"

"I'll take one of the Crunch, a lollipop, and some gummies," Akai said.

"Crunch? I thought wolves can die from chocolate," Vodka asked.

"As long as we eat it in human form, we'll be fine," Akai informed.

"Hey Akai," Vermouth asked. "I have a favor to ask,"

"What?" Akai munched on some gummies.

"Can I ride on your back as if you were a horse?" Immediately, Akai refused. "Please?"

"NO!" Akai snarled. "I am not a horse!"

 _"You didn't mind when your younger sister did that,"_ Sherlock reminded.

"That's because she was part of my pack!" Akai argued.

Vermouth jumped onto Akai's back. "Yee-haw!"

* * *

 **How was this special? The ending is based on one episode from a cartoon.**


End file.
